


"Pictures and Lies"

by Savageseraph



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Belief, Gen, Lies, Loch Ness Monster, Photography, Photoshop, Skepticism, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully can’t believe they are having this conversation.  Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Pictures and Lies"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://evil-little-dog.livejournal.com/profile)[evil_little_dog](http://evil-little-dog.livejournal.com/)’s “Photos don’t lie/Photoshop does” truth-and-lies prompt yesterday at [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Title: "Pictures and Lies"  
Characters: Dana Scully, Fox Mulder  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Author: Barbara [](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/)**savageseraph**  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don’t pretend to own the characters or the world. I just amuse themselves with them for fun, not profit.  
Summary: Scully can’t believe they are having this conversation. Again.  
Notes: Written for [](http://evil-little-dog.livejournal.com/profile)[**evil_little_dog**](http://evil-little-dog.livejournal.com/) ’s “Photos don’t lie/Photoshop does” truth-and-lies prompt yesterday at [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

 

“Seriously, Mulder?” Scully can’t believe they are having this conversation. Again. If the two of them lived in the last century, Mulder would be the person utterly convinced the Cottingley faeries were real. He’d be having séances in his parlor, and he’d shake his head at her skepticism when she dismissed both as tripe.

“What? You wanted proof.”

Scully shook the oversized photo, making the paper it was printed on ripple before she dropped it on Mulder’s desk. It wasn’t the first (nor would it be the last) photograph of the Loch Ness monster. Though Scully did have to grudgingly admit that it was one of the better photos she’d seen. It wasn’t grainy, didn’t blur the creature’s serpentine body into little more than shadows against the water.

“Mulder, this isn’t proof.” Too many similar conversations over too many similar hoaxes didn’t dim Scully’s exasperation with her partner.

Mulder combed his fingers through his hair. “What will it take? A scale? A claw? A tooth?”

“Those would all work. They’re tangible. We can look into them.” Before Mulder could do more than open his mouth to speak, she added, “With science.”

“Photos don’t lie, Scully.” Mulder tapped the photo with a finger.

“Oh for goodness sake, Mulder. Photos lie all the time.” She wondered if he thought every airbrushed and retouched magazine model really looked like she did in her pictures. “And even if they didn’t, Photoshop does.”


End file.
